


another day, another night, another time

by android



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android/pseuds/android
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>though Levi doesn't believe in bullshit like fate, Eren Jaeger was definitely meant to come crashing into his life like he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another day, another night, another time

There are some benefits in having to stay in a dungeon. The trip down the stairs can be long and arduous, and it's pretty dark down where no one wants to go, where a monster is kept hidden away from the rest of the castle at night. Those still afraid of Eren Jaeger avoid thinking about the dungeon's very existence entirely, and that's fine with Eren. It's fine with Levi, too.

Levi is bent over, both hands on the cold stone wall to brace himself, the fingers of one intertwined with Eren's who is, at the moment, the one who's got him pinned there. Eren loves to say Levi's name whenever they fuck, as if he doesn't say it enough normally, _corporal, corporal, **corporal**_ , like it's the only damn word he knows how to say. Levi has dirty talked him before-- often, actually, and he thinks that maybe Eren would have learned a thing or two from that, but, of course it doesn't work that way. Eren wants to touch him, fit Levi's smaller hands inside his and cling to him, hadn't even bothered to strip them of all of their clothing before they got going. Both men's jackets lead a trail to their current location, alongside them a pair of belts and a lone cravat, Levi's shirt unbuttoned and open, swaying with their movement. Eren will always do things the way he wants, just as Levi expects him to, at least until Levi's panting starts to become erratic and his groans get more frequent; that's when Eren gives it to Levi the way he wants it, hard and visceral.

The initial annoyance over where Eren has picked to do this has long since faded away by the time they've gotten this far. He may be a shitty brat but this shitty brat in particular grips him by the heart harder everyday, and though Levi doesn't believe in bullshit like fate, Eren Jaeger was definitely meant to come crashing into his life like he had.

Eren picks up the pace and angles his hips best he can in this position and, once he begins to hear the string of expletives Levi starts to hiss, harsh under his breath, Eren can be confident in that he's doing a good job. It bolsters him to know how much Levi is enjoying this and Eren moves his hips fast as he can, grunting and jerking his hips hard against Levi. Eren is a vocal lover, moaning with abandon _especially_ when he's the one receiving, and it isn't beneath Levi to make Eren beg for it every once in a while. None of that has changed now, Eren moaning with his forehead pressed to Levi's shoulder, violently rocking into him. Eren is usually more hesitant to go for this, for such animalistic roughness, but it's been so long since they've had the opportunity to do this that Eren is probably oblivious to it. All that he can focus on right now is his orgasm, squeezing Levi's fingers tight between his, coming just short of breaking the skin on Levi's pale white neck when he bites him, hips jerking a little erratically as he rides it all out.

Being how dirty it is-- and that hearing it would only encourage Eren in the throes of passion, in bed, on desks, up against _walls_ \-- Levi will never admit to how arousing the feeling of Eren coming inside of him is, hot and messy and too much for him to handle. Eren almost always finishes first and that reason is why Levi couldn't give any less of a shit about it. He usually finishes up shortly after Eren does, not quite as loud as he is, but plenty intense. Sometimes Levi wants to screw Eren senseless and then there are times like these where it's the total opposite, Eren young and restless and eager to please and be pleased. This never gets old for either of them and it's even better when work has them apart for some time, but the wait always has the potential to be complete torture.

Levi comes with a muffled shout, the hand between his legs working deftly to pump his cock in time with the aftershocks Eren is riding out. He feels soft lips press kisses to his neck and Levi opens his eyes for a moment before shutting them again, gently, Eren's free arm encircling his waist after he's removed himself from Levi, evoking a shudder from his smaller body. The wall is taking most of his weight now, Levi pleasantly exhausted and sated as he listens to both of them quietly catch their breath in the silence.

"Brat," Levi murmurs, and feels Eren smile against his shoulder in return. Annoying as it is, it makes his heart ache and Levi would not trade his bright, wild-eyed Eren Jaeger for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really written fic/drabbles """Seriously""" in a long time so hopefully this was an ok read! ...ok thank s


End file.
